A Powerful Alliance
by FireGladiator
Summary: Sasuke lives in Konoha after the Fourth Shinobi War due to an agreement between Naruto and himself. He lives alone and really doesn't care about interacting with anyone. But, this changes as a result of a encounter with Hinata, Sasuke sees this as an opportunity to strike up a alliance with her, recognizing her power. However, what if that alliance turns into something more?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sasuke sat on the porch of his home, he had his mangekyo sharingan activated, and he watched the animals around him. The fish in the small pond that he had in the front yard, the birds pecking at the cracks in the stone path that led up to his front door, and the dog that barked at the tree withholding a colony of birds. He watched their movements, as they analyzed in front of him, every point of movement, every point of position, it was blueprints laid before him. He stared at them, intently with an unfathomable expression on his face, his mouth set in a definite line, and he heard noises coming from outside his gate. He looked up, seeing past his gates, and two young girls walked past his gate. One of the girls had a basket of fruit in her hands, and the other girl had bags of groceries in each hand. He sighed, deactivating his sharingan, his eyes faded to their usual onyx color, but he could hear the girls' whispers from behind the gate.

"Isn't that the Uchiha's estate, Ayame?" whispered one girl, lowly

"Well duh, you can clearly see the symbol for the Uchiha clan on the gates, Sayuri" said Ayame "you know it was really nice for the Hokage to accept him back into Konoha"

"Well that is our Hokage" said Sayuri "generous as ever, but to be honest, I would have ever let that man back in the village after he had tried to kill our Hokage several times before his succession"

"I think it was due to his aid in the Fourth Shinobi War" said Ayame. Sayuri scoffed and she shook her head.

"Yea, but you never know when he going to turn on you and stab you in the back, may even assassinate you whole family" said Sayuri

"That is gruesome, Sayuri" said Ayame

"Well, he has a gruesome history" said Sayuri, fearfully

"That is true" said Ayame, sighing heavily. "I heard his bloodlust is unquenchable"

"Let's go" said Sayuri "it is known that he has unquestionable senses, he may hear us, and kill us!" Ayame looked at her, horrified, and she nodded, quickly. Sayuri and Ayame ran off, dropping fruits, and some groceries along the way. Sasuke heard their voices disappear, he lifted up his hand, staring at it, and his eyebrows furrowed together.

"_Why!"_ Thought Sasuke. "_Why did I accept Naruto's offer and live in this forsaken place!" _

"How ironic" said Sasuke, icily "the very place I sought to destroy is the very place I end up living in" Sasuke was anticipating Naruto to visit his place soon, it was the conditions that had to be met when Sasuke was offered to live in Konoha. The condition of Naruto checking up on his, periodically, but Sasuke knew it was due to his own suspicion. Sasuke also knew Naruto wanted to make sure that he wasn't convoluting anything, Naruto may had been Hokage and the strongest in the village, but if Sasuke every rose against him. Sasuke would prove to be a formidable foe.

"_Maybe, I accepted the offer to stay here because Itachi loved it so much, and it was a way to honor him" _Thought Sasuke. _"Who know what I was thinking at the time" _The dog walked up to him, his tail wagging back and forth, and he sat down in front of Sasuke. Sasuke stared at the dog, as the dog stared back at him, and Sasuke sighed, standing up.

"I guess you are hungry right?" asked Sasuke, curiously. The dog barked at him in agreement, and Sasuke beckoned for the dog to follow him. Sasuke often wondered why he adopted a pet, maybe it made him more human, the dog didn't know anything about him, his past nor his misguided actions. The dog didn't judge him, Sasuke did have a slight attachment to animals, but he would never admit it to anyone. The dog followed him into the kitchen, Sasuke opened up the fridge, and he grabbed a plate of cooked duck. He popped the food into the microwave for a few moments, the dog grew anxious at the anticipation of its food, and Sasuke placed the food on a mat in the corner. The dog licked his hand as appreciation before he devoured his food, and Sasuke knelt down, lightly patting the dog on its head. Sasuke had on a white kimono with it open in the front and a pair of tabi sandals. He walked outside, opening up the gate, and people looked at him, shocked when he did. A woman shielded her child away from Sasuke, avoiding eye contact with her husband pushing him along, hastily. Some children played with a ball along the streets, the ball came heading towards Sasuke, and it hit him against his leg. The children stopped, catching sight of Sasuke, and he averted his sinister glare to the ball and then back to the children. Sasuke left the ball where it was, turning on his heels, and he headed back to his home. He watched the children grab the ball, scurrying away as fast as they could, and Sasuke smirked to himself.

_They feared him, the villagers, the sight of them struck dismay in their hearts. _It delighted him to a certain degree, but it was also a nuisance. When Sasuke went out to the market, people would whisper around him when all he wanted to do was be left alone, and to live in solemn peace. No more than Sasuke closed the gate, Naruto came, Sasuke didn't even allow him to nock as he could sense his chakra emanating from his body. Sasuke opened the door, and Naruto smiled at him, warmly. He had on the cloak that all Hokage's have worn, and Sasuke turned around, allowing Naruto to come in.

"So Sasuke how are you today?" asked Naruto, curiously

"Fine." He walked into the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of sake, and cups. Sasuke sat the cups on the table, sitting down, and he stared at Naruto who gleamed at his dog. Naruto ruffled the dog's hair, the dog basked in the affection, and Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Hokage, please, sit down and drink with me" said Sasuke. Naruto looked up at him, his eyes narrowing, and he walked over to the table. Sasuke kept his aura icy, Naruto's aura was mixed of both distance and warm. Sasuke figured it was due to Naruto's slight hope that they would become somewhat closer acquaintances, not necessarily friends.

"You can cut the formalities" said Naruto, pouring the sake, and he looked at the bottle. "Oh you got the best kind didn't you" Sasuke looked at him, intently, and expressionless. Naruto smiled at him, and he took a sip. "How are you doing living here so far?"

" fine" said Sasuke " although the villagers have yet to warm up to me, the neighbors have all moved out, they don't want a _traitor nor killer_ living next to them, frantically, I prefer to be alone so that only satisfied me"

"Well, I can't make the villagers warm up to you" said Naruto "nor any of my friends or your _former_ friends" but I see that you are living well and have even adopted a dog"

"Don't mistaken me, Naruto" Sasuke said, coolly. Naruto's name made his tongue tingle and a sense of hatred arise in him. "I keep the dog for the sole purpose to keep rodents off my property, and I do have to go to the market to make food"

"You should pick up more hobbies" advised Naruto "it would make your life not seem so mundane"

"Mundane is the best" said Sasuke "but my life is different from yours, you have a wife, and you are Hokage, there is never a dull moment in your life"

"Oh, Sakura says hi" said Naruto with a sudden epiphany and Sasuke shrugged, taking a sip of the sake. That was another person, Sakura, Sasuke couldn't understand why she couldn't get through her head that he was not the same person that they were when they were preteens. During Naruto's futile attempts to bring Sasuke back to the village, Sasuke had attacked Sakura on multiple occasions, and once she had even tried to manipulate him so she could kill him. However, when that failed, Sasuke was ready to end her life right where she stood, and that is when she realized that he was a different man. Although, he had to give her some credit, she was highly suspicious when he aided them in the Fourth Shinobi War, and Sasuke crossed his arms. The fact that she said hi to him, she did that on a mere whim, in fact she was the one who advocated they should kill Sasuke instead of assimilate him into society once more. "So you are not planning anything are you?" Naruto looked at him with narrowed eyes, Sasuke glared at him, and he stared at the bottle of sake.

"No" exasperated Sasuke "I won't threaten your precious leaf village, the life of your wife, Sakura nor any you hold dear" Naruto nodded at him, and he took another sip. His cheeks blushing from the strong alcoholic content of the sake.

"We have some missions that we could use your help on" said Naruto

"Why with your rule as Hokage, we have ushered into an era of peace, what possibly someone like you could need my help for"

"Look" said Naruto, angrily "people still need their homes built, crime still happens in the villages and it our job to help other villagers out"

"Your job" said Sasuke "I am just a resident here, I have no attachments here or to anyone"

"As per our agreement, you are supposed to help when I ask for it" said Naruto. Sasuke glared at him, he got up, and he pointed to the door.

"Yes, I will help" cringed Sasuke through gritted teeth "now please, Hokage, I think you have overstayed your welcome" Naruto nodded, taking the last sip of his sake, and he stood up.

"As a pleasure always" said Naruto. Sasuke watched him walk out of the house, and he waited till Naruto was out of his estate. Sasuke walked over to the sake cups, he picked up Naruto's cup and smashed it against the table. He took his cup, and the bottle placing it back into storage. Sasuke figured that he would clean up the mess later, he noticed that his dog was nowhere to be found, and Sasuke whistled. The dog didn't come, however the sound of barking started to break the stillness of inside the house. It was coming from outside, and Sasuke growled, lowly. He walked outside and Sasuke saw his dog having a barking match with Akamaru. Kiba was holding Akamaru back, Ino was yelling at Akamaru, and Hinata stood, trying to be the mediator between the two. Sasuke stopped, watching the scene, and he sighed, heavily.

"_It is a blast from the past isn't it?" _hissed Sasuke, lowly. Sasuke walked over to where they were, Kiba caught instant sight of him, and he looked at him, intently. Akamaru looked at him, growling, seemingly forgetting the barking match with Sasuke's dog. Ino looked at Sasuke, her eyebrows as high as her hairline, expressing her baffled visage, and Hinata looked at Sasuke, quietly. Sasuke looked at Hinata, the future heir to the Hyuga clan, and her pale eyes that withheld that byakugan. The power that she held, it interested Sasuke, and he was reminded of that every time he saw her.

"Oh Sasuke" said Ino, shocked and almost breathlessly "is this your dog?" Sasuke didn't answer her, he walked up to the dog, placing a hand on its head, and the dog stopped barking. It turned around, walking back towards the house, and Sasuke stood there with a hand on his hip.

"I see you're as insightful as ever"

"Hey!" shouted Kiba "your dog was picking a fight with Akamaru!" Sasuke stared at him, coldly, and this seemed to agitate Kiba more. "No doubt he has learned picking a fight from his owner"

"Are you asking to die?" asked Sasuke. He activated his mangekyo sharingan, Hinata stepped in between Kiba and Sasuke. She activated her byakugan, and Sasuke started at her, intently. She held his glare, eventually turning around, pointing at Kiba and she smiled at him.

"We don't need any fighting here" said Hinata "please" Kiba nodded at her, beckoning for Akamaru to follow him, and Akamaru trailed after him.

"I will meet you down the block" said Kiba

"Okay" said Hinata, warmly. Ino looked at her, reluctantly, and Hinata gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah meet us down the block" said Ino "if not we will come after you" She looked at Sasuke, angrily and Sasuke looked at her, coldly. Ino turned on her heels, and she disappeared.

"A powerful kekkei genkai you have there" said Sasuke. His voice was cool, Hinata turned around, quickly and she frowned at him.

"Look sorry about disturbing you" said Hinata, crossing her arms, and Sasuke shrugged, slightly.

"My dog disturbed me, Ino disturbed me, Kiba and Akamaru did, but you, not necessarily" said Sasuke. Hinata looked at him, shocked and Sasuke deactivated his mangekyo sharingan. "You don't fear me?"

"No" said Hinata, quickly "I don't" Sasuke smirked, this intrigued him, and he placed a hand inside his kimono.

"Kiba and Ino do" Sasuke growled.

"Don't confuse fear with suspicion" Hinata stated this rather than said it.

"Suspicion stems from fear" argued Sasuke. Hinata deactivated her byakugan, and Sasuke could tell that she was taken aback. She was expecting him to strike her down where she stood, and when he didn't do that. It baffled her. "I have to tea to make, do you want to join me?" Hinata looked at him and she frowned at him.

"No, of course, I would never" Hinata looked at him almost offended.

"Then see yourself out" said Sasuke, icily "and close the gate behind you if you don't mind" Sasuke turned around, walking back towards his house, and he could feel Hinata's gaze boring into his back. A smirk played on his lips as he walked, a powerful kekkei genkai like byakugan, and it was a delicious thought in his mind. It would prove to be a powerful ally if something ever transpired, therefore a clear definite goal started to set in Sasuke's mind.

Sasuke would have to get Hinata Hyuga to become_ his_ friend, not for the sole purpose of friendship, but for powerful alliance. An alliance that would prove that the strong always paired up with the strong.

"Hey!" shouted Kiba. Hinata turned around, still dazed by Sasuke's offering, and Kiba grabbed her wrist. "Let's get you out of here"

"Oh yes!" Hinata said this, breathless, and Kiba led her out of the Uchiha's estate. Hinata frowned to herself, conflicted by thoughts, and she pursed her lips. Why did Sasuke invite her tea? Why didn't he kill her where she stood?

"_No!" _shouted Hinata to herself. _He inquired about my byakugan, he wants nothing but power, his thirst is unquenchable for power. _Hinata told herself this, but she didn't convince herself, wholly. There was still doubt that maybe just maybe he was tired of being ostracized by everyone, and asked her out of pure loneliness.

**Please review the story, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- FireGladiator. **

**Note: next chapter will delve into the agreement made between Naruto and Sasuke and of course Hinata and Sasuke interactions. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

- Flashback-

Sasuke stood in front of the five kages, he looked at them with his mangekyo sharingan activated, and he kept a murderous look on his face. His body had been beaten down from the Fourth Shinobi War, bruises were spread over his fair skin in splotches, there were scratches covering his face, and blood stained his clothes. His clothes were slightly tattered, but nevertheless, Sasuke kept his hand on his sword, and he scanned each one of the kages. He looked at Gaara who looked at him with an expressionless face, however Sasuke knew that he was contemplating the situation. The situation of _what they would do with Sasuke?_ After they had won the Fourth Shinobi War, before Naruto could say anything, Sasuke was thrown into a prison until they decided what to do about him. However, the kages didn't realize one thing, Sasuke allowed himself to be thrown in the cell, hell, he got food and water and even blankets when he was in the cell. It beat the wondering aimlessly, and sleeping while you're exposed to the elements. Sasuke knew that the kages thought they had finally been able to control the last descendent of the Uchiha, what fools!

"Uchiha Sasuke, we have brought you here to decide on whether we should kill you or assimilate you back into society" enunciated Onoki. His voice echoing throughout the room. "Let the decision start now" The room opened for debate, a silence filled the room, and the Mizukage sighed as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"He has betrayed many of his so called allies, I am not sure we can trust him" said the Mizukage. "Even the new Hokage can vouch for that as well as the Kazekage"

"That is true and he did attack us during the meeting we held once before about him" said Gaara. His eyes narrowed at Sasuke, and he crossed his arms. "However, he did help us in the fight against Madara"

"We would have never been able to defeat Madara if it wasn't for him" Naruto stated this in a defensive manner. The Raikage scoffed, angrily, and he waved his hand, dismissing the comments.

"Look at him!" shouted the Raikage. "Are you all blind!" even now he is looking at us with that sharingan!" those demon eyes!"

"_A demon am I?" _Sasuke asked himself. He didn't detest the association nor did he like it. He was a demon to a certain degree. His hands were stained with the blood of comrades, of enemies, of his own family members, and he sat in a throne made of their bones.

"Raikage" Naruto cleared his throat, and he looked at the Raikage, intently. "Have you forgotten that jinchuuriki were once considered to be demons as well?" I have seen and fought many opponents who have been perceived as demons, but have proven themselves to be otherwise"

"Okay then" retorted the Mizukage. "Let's ask him" Her gaze averted to Sasuke, and she looked at Sasuke with a hard expression. "Sasuke, are you ready to prove yourself to be something other than a demon?"

"No" said Sasuke, coldly. A common broke out among the five kages, and Naruto frowned at Sasuke, angrily.

"Do you not want something other than fighting all the time, aren't you tired!" Naruto shouted to Sasuke, vehemently, and Sasuke looked at him, expressionless.

"_Tired?" _Sasuke asked himself. _"The fool!" he was never tired of the fight, the adrenaline in his veins as he fought someone stronger or equally matched, the baffled look on their face when he defeated them, it was delightful!" _WhenSasuke didn't answer him, Gaara narrowed his eyes at him.

"Tell us why did you aide us in the war?" asked Gaara, curiously. Sasuke averted his gaze back to Gaara now that was a question that not even Sasuke could answer himself. Why did he help everyone in the war? Perhaps, it was a way for himself to redeem himself, or maybe it was a new found light after Itachi's words of encouragement.

"Who knows" said Sasuke, nonchalantly with a shrug

"See he doesn't even know" The Raikage hissed at him. "I vote to kill him"

"As if you could" Sasuke sneered at him with a smirk, and Raikage's face twitched in agitation.

"May I remind you all that it was Sasuke who attacked my brother, Killer Bee!" shouted the Raikage

"Raikage, you could be suggesting to kill him because of that" said Gaara "because he attacked your brother that makes you biased"

"We are all biased to a certain degree, he has all double crossed us" Onoki objected, quickly. "But that is a valid point"

"Okay, well!" the Raikage exasperated. "If we do assimilate him, whose village will he live in?"

"Mine" said Naruto, instantly. There was a distilled silence that fell in the room, and Naruto looked at Sasuke. "He is an original Konohagakure citizen"

"And how can you ensure that he will not attack the villagers?" asked the Mizukage, skeptically

"I will make a pact with you Sasuke" Naruto suggested, lowly. He smiled at Sasuke, triumphantly, his smile made Sasuke cringe, slightly and he tightened the grip on his sword.

"And what are the provisions?"

"One: that you will not attack the villagers, Two: I will monitor you every day including visiting your home, Three: you will be required as pert request from me to help on missions if needed be even if the mission seems trivial to you" Naruto explained, extensively.

"And what do I get in return?" asked Sasuke. "You seem to be demanding a lot from me"

" In return, I will give you a nice estate, a nice place to stay" said Naruto " and you will be given a some money from me personally every year just for the necessities" Sasuke pursed his lips, and he deactivated his sharingan.

"How kind of you, old friend" derided Sasuke

"That is too generous" said Onoki, angrily "you are too soft"

"But it is a deal that I am willing to accept though" Mizukage stated this, defensively. "It is a better option than all of us, Gaara has known Sasuke since they were preteens, but Naruto knows him more, closely"

"Naruto and Sasuke were on the same team once after all" added Gaara. Onoki leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms, and he looked at Sasuke, intently.

"Well, what is your answer?" asked the Raikage. Naruto looked at Sasuke for an answer, Sasuke stared at him, not paying any attention to any of the other kages with a sinister visage. Sasuke was growing weary of his nomadic lifestyle, but he detested the idea of living back in Konoha again, and above all having Naruto looking over him.

"_Maybe, I should humor the sentimental bastard?" asked Sasuke himself. "I guess that is what I will do, I will accept it not out of some redemption road, but merely to humor Naruto and the rest of them" _

"Fine, Naruto" said Sasuke, icily" I will accept the offer" Sasuke's voice was filled with mockery and disdain.

"Good" said Naruto, keeping the same smile on his face, and his voice almost reflected elation. He crossed his arms as they stared at one another, quietly.

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Sasuke sat in his living room tuning his shamisen. The bachi sat next to him, it as a fairly instrument to tune, Sasuke picked up the bachi, and he began to play. The melodic and rhythmic tune of the instrument resonated throughout the room, and it was one of the rare things that Sasuke enjoyed doing. It provided an escape from his thoughts. Naruto and everyone else he had been acquainted with were an unfortunate displeasure in his life. There were times when Naruto did come, and inspect the house to make sure that he was concealing anything, and Sasuke would hide the stringed instrument. Often, he didn't allow Naruto to go further inside of his house except the kitchen to avoid the millions of agitating questions that would arise from the sight of it. Luckily, the visit earlier today didn't result in this outcome. Sasuke played the instrument for about two hours, the sun shined in through his window illuminating the rooms, and a sort of pain started to arise out of Sasuke's stomach. He stopped playing, not realizing how long it had been playing it, and Sasuke got up. He placed the instrument against the wall, walking into the kitchen, and he opened the fridge to see what he could concoct for dinner. However, there wasn't much in the fridge, Sasuke cursed himself for not going to the market earlier, but he got distracted with Naruto, Kiba, and Ino. He closed the fridge, walking into his bedroom, and Sasuke grabbed the money out of a drawer. He grabbed a jacket from his closet, placing it over his kimono, and placed the money inside of it. Sasuke walked out of his estate, he figured that he would go to the nearest restaurant, and head to the market earlier tomorrow. He walked the streets of Konohagakure, Konohagakure was lit up with paper lanterns in the night, and they casted a sort of illuminating glow over the buildings. It could have been livelier, citizens of Konohagakure didn't sleep at night, some men and women laughed among themselves, stumbling down the street. The men held bottles of alcohol and women were amused at their lack of ability to hold their liquor. Sasuke ignored their imprudence, and he walked into a restaurant. The people in the restaurant stopped eating, immediately, an eerie silence fell over the restaurant, and Sasuke walked over to a booth. He relaxed, closing his eyes, and he placed his chin in his hand, awaiting for his waitress or waiter. It wasn't long before a waitress was assigned to his table, and she walked up to Sasuke, hesitantly. The waitress had a menus in her hands, and she placed one in front of him.

"Hi, my name is Karin and I will be your servant today" said Karin, shakily. "What would you like to drink?"

"Water" said Sasuke, not making eye contact as boredom spread across his face. "And I would like to order now"

"Oh!" said Karin "p-please hold on, let me get out my notepad" Karin searched in her pocket, fumbling through it, frantically, and Sasuke looked at her, annoyed. She looked young, probably about his same age, maybe a year younger, but that was all irrelevant and superfluous information to Sasuke, and Karin pulled out her notepad.

"I would like a plate of takoyaki, and a bowl of katsudon" commanded Sasuke. He picked up the useless menu, and Karin nodded at him. She took the menu, turning around and almost running away from his table. He hated when people sat menus in front of him, Sasuke always knew what he wanted in a restaurant, and it was just a waste of efforts to give it to him. The water came in no time, Sasuke found himself looking out the window, uninterested, as he waited for his food to come. The smell of the food filled his lungs when it was placed in front of him, and he ate it, quietly. He didn't have to ask for his water to be refilled, Sasuke had to give the girl that much, and Sasuke finished all his food in no time. He got up, leaving the money on the table, and left the restaurant. Sasuke walked back to his estate, and closed the gate behind him. He didn't feel tired at all, however he forced himself to lie down in his bed. The dog slept in the corner of the room, curled into a ball, and Sasuke found himself staring at the ceiling. However, in the middle of the night, Sasuke found his eyes becoming heavy as he drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

-The next day-

Sasuke looked at the different foods that were laid out before him on the merchants' stands and he picked some fish, beef, pork, and other kinds of meats. Sasuke had a tendency to methodically planning out his meals so he wouldn't have to be bothered with the hoi polloi. He walked throughout the market, the different array of smells played on his olfactory senses, and he looked to see Hinata talking with a merchant. She had some leeks along with fresh fruits in her bags, and Sasuke studied her, carefully. Hinata had a grin on her face, the merchant looked at her, warmly, and Sasuke smirked to himself. Sasuke made his way towards her direction, and he did this, inconspicuously. He _will _make Hinata Hyuga his ally, regardless of whether she liked it or not. He could _use_ her power to its full potential, and Sasuke didn't want it to be wasted on some insignificant shinobi missions. Sasuke walked past Hinata, Hinata caught sight of him, and her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh!" said Hinata, breathlessly. He stopped a few feet away from her, and turned around, keeping the sly smirk on his face.

"Hinata" Sasuke pronounced her name, coolly. Hinata frowned at him, slightly conflicted, she was cautious of him, but she looked at the groceries in his hand. Hinata knew that he could easily manipulate emotions within others, and he was a master at concealing his _true_ intentions. Intentions that proved to be sinister, and malicious in the past, but Hinata would still treat him like a human being. Everyone deserved to be treated like a human being.

"You look like you are cooking for a crowd" Hinata observed. Sasuke shrugged a bit, looking at the groceries, and his face glossed over to an unfathomable expression.

"I plan my meals out weekly" said Sasuke, short. She could see that he didn't want to elaborate on the subject any further. Hinata looked at him, skeptically, and she crossed her arms.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" asked Hinata, curiously. Hinata knew that this was an audacious question, but it confused her to no end.

"What?" asked Sasuke, icily

"Why did you invite me for tea?" Hinata looked at him, biting her lip, and Sasuke frowned at her.

"What you don't like tea or something?" asked Sasuke, harshly.

"No!" said Hinata, quickly. She could clearly see he was offended to some degree, and Hinata tried to ease the situation. Hinata didn't want to have to get into an altercation with him verbal or physical. "I like tea" Sasuke turned on his heels, walking away to another merchant stand, and Hinata followed him. She didn't understand why she followed him, but Hinata was curious to see if her second theory was correct if at all about him. The theory that he was lonely and was tired of being ostracized. "So what kind of tea is it?"

"Just green tea" The merchant didn't hand Sasuke the vegetables instead sat them on the table, and he shoved them into his bag. He moved to another stand, and Hinata moved with him. Annoyance flickered on his face, and Sasuke looked at her, placing a hand on his hip.

"Don't you have training to do or whatever shinobi do in Konohagakure, go protect some poor defenseless village or save a family from a burning building" Sasuke's voice was in a mocking tone, and Hinata pursed her lips.

"You used to be a shinobi, you know what we do" Hinata murmured, lowly. "Please don't mock us"

"I _will_ do whatever I want" Sasuke looked at her, angrily. Hinata looked at him taken aback, she couldn't believe that he demeaned everything that she stood for, and she felt her cheeks get hot. He belittled Konohagakure, Hinata loved being a shinobi, and he thought that it was a waste! Hinata turned around, masking her anger to avoid confrontation, and Sasuke could see that he struck a nerve with his commentary. However, he didn't care about her own preconceived notions about being a shinobi because she was blinded by her own convictions. "Look, you could come for tea today or not, but if you do it will be served with bean paste buns"

Hinata turned around, looking at him with an irate face, and he growled at her. "You're in the way of my shopping." Sasuke pushed past her, Hinata was prolonging the time that he had to be around these intolerable inhabitants of Konoha, and at this point he didn't care about whether she came over. Hinata watched him walk through the crowds, standing there with her arms crossed, and she began to question herself.

"_What was I thinking, thinking that he wanted to reach out to someone?" _Hinata asked herself. _"Still going as far as offering red bean paste buns is a bit much for someone so maybe, I will go" _Hinata felt herself smile, her anger diminishing away, and she turned on her heels.

"Well, looks like I have made my decision" Hinata murmured this, quietly underneath her breath. "I will go meet Sasuke for tea at his estate"

**Please review the chapter or story, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- FireGladiator.**

**Note: next chapter will be Hinata going to Sasuke's estate for tea, it will be very interesting. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sasuke made his way back home from the market, he pushed open the gate, and Sasuke walked into the house. Sitting down his groceries, he pulled the ingredients out of his bags for red bean paste buns, and some herbs for the tea. He didn't like the tea that the market sold, it tasted bitter to him, and it had become a habit that he make tea homemade regardless of whether someone was coming or not. He ran hot water into a tea pot, placing the herbs into it, and Sasuke sat it on top of the stove. Sasuke put up the rest of his groceries before he started to make the buns, and he took out a board. He placed the dough onto a board, rolling it out, and Sasuke found himself staring at the dough. Hinata had not said if she were coming or not, so this could just be wasted efforts, and Sasuke shrugged to himself. Regardless of whether she didn't come or not, he had fresh tea and buns for himself, but Sasuke knew she would come. Sasuke didn't tell her the time for his own reasons, he wanted the time to seem ambiguous, and Sasuke wanted her to come by her own free will. He wanted her to become his ally by her own free will, and if they had ever had to stand face to face in a fight to the death. She would only have herself to blame for their meeting, Sasuke smirked to himself, and he started to fill the dough up with the red bean paste. The buns didn't take long to make, Sasuke laid out two plates on the table, two small cups, and the tea pot underneath a mat. When the table was laid out, Sasuke walked towards back porch of his house and he sat down on the stairs as he awaited for his guest to come.

* * *

Hinata wasn't quite sure when Sasuke wanted her to come over for tea, he had left without telling an exact time, but she was not going to go over his house late at night. For one reason, it was not suitable for a young woman to be walking by herself at night since many things could transpire. However, when Hinata did go out at night, her father, Hiashi, would have her accompanied by one of the servants in the household. The second reason being that she didn't want to explain to anyone as to why she was at the Uchiha's estate, including Kiba. After all, Kiba was still griping about the encounter he had with Sasuke the other day. Kiba was sweet, he was like an older brother to Hinata, and he looked after her as such, but he had already asked her a million questions on what was delaying her when they waited for her. Of course, she lied to Kiba about what was said, Hinata didn't want him to bother Sasuke and she be the cause of something happen between the two men. Hinata scanned the people who passed her to make sure that no one saw her heading in the direction of the estate, and she turned the corner. Hinata saw the gates of the Uchiha estate start to come up, and she took a deep breath.

"_This is it, I will do this" _Hinata encouraged herself. The estate sat by itself, the houses around it were barren, making the estate give off a sort of frightening look, and Hinata stopped at the gates. She stared at the estate in awe, the gates were tall, looming over her, intimidatingly, and the noise of the fish splashing in the pond indicated that there was some form of a living creature on the other side of the gates. She touched the gate, expecting it to be locked, and the gate opened, slightly. _"I see, so he left the gate open" _

Hinata quickly slipped into the gate, she didn't want to be seen going into the Uchiha's estate for if she had been seen word would spread fast to her father. The future heir of the Hyuga clan being seen in the demon's layer, she would have to answer her totalitarian father as soon as she got home, and Hinata didn't want to have to answer about her motives. Hinata sighed to herself, biting her lip to listen out for anyone who could have saw her, and when she was sure that no one did. She stepped forward, looking at the outside of the estate. The grass was emerald green, there were a couple of flowers that surrounded the pond, and there were two huge cherry blossom trees that stood in the front. There were discarded blossoms all over the garden, Hinata couldn't believe her eyes, it was truly beautiful, and she walked up to the pond. The fish were all different colors, glistening in the sun, and Hinata heard creaking in the estate. She looked up to see the door was open. She frowned as the creaking became more prominent, Hinata activated her byakugan, glaring down the open door, and she pursed her lips. However, the dog came out of the house, and Hinata looked at the dog, surprised. The dog didn't run after her, it sat on the porch, looking at her, curiously and Hinata couldn't help, but chuckle. She walked towards the house, the dog got up off the porch, and it ran towards her. Hinata grinned, feverishly as the dog started to sniff her pants, and his tail swooshed, rapidly. She knelt down, reaching her hand out and touched its head, lightly. The dog licked her cheek, affectionately, and Hinata couldn't believe it was the same dog that had a barking matching with Akamaru. The dog had seem so protective and defensive of his territory then, but here Hinata was invading his territory, and the dog treated her like an old friend. Hinata ruffled its hair, standing up, and she walked up the stairs of the porch. She knocked on the door, there was no sound of any life in the house, and Hinata entered it, reluctantly. Hinata didn't want to intrude if no one was home. Hinata looked at the house, the walls were barren and there were no kinds of decorations in the house. She walked into the kitchen, a pot of tea sat out on a small table, it had steam coming from it, and Hinata knew it had been freshly brewed. She saw there were two small plated of red bean paste buns, Hinata walked up to the table, and she looked at the two cups that sat on the opposite sides of it. The house was cool due to the door open, letting in a gentle breeze, and she knew that Sasuke had to be in the house. However, Hinata figured that she would be sit at the table, and not pry around in the house. She sat down, waiting quietly, but Hinata felt a presence in the room. She looked to see Sasuke standing at the door, and he had his arms crossed over his chest.

"You did come after all?" asked Sasuke "I knew that you would come." He made his way over to the table, and Hinata frowned at him. It seemed he _knew _she would come.

"How do you know that?" Hinata asked, curiously.

" _I know" _Thought Sasuke.

"Because no one can resist the temptation of red bean paste buns." said Sasuke, coolly. He sat down at the table, and Hinata found herself, chuckle as a smile played on her lips. _So he did have a sense of humor. _

"What is so funny?" asked Sasuke, icily. His eyes narrowed, and Hinata held up her hands in front of her, shaking her head. "Hmph." Sasuke grunted this as he picked up the tea cup, and he started to pour it. Hinata reached over, grabbing a bun, and she took a bite of it, quietly. The bun melted inside of her mouth, her eyes widened in shock, it was the best red bean paste bun that she had ever tasted. Sasuke looked at the surprise on his face, his eyes narrowed, and he pursed his lips. "What is with that face?"

"These" said Hinata, breathlessly. "Are the best that I have ever had, where did you buy them?" Sasuke smirked at her, and he leaned back, crossing his arms.

"I didn't buy them, I made them." Hinata's lips parted, slightly, and she looked at him, bewildered.

"You made these two plates?" asked Hinata. She frowned at him, looking at him cautiously, and she sat down the bun. "Why didn't you buy them?"

" I am not going to eat food that it is not the best made." stated Sasuke " don't mistaken, I didn't make them for you, I made them because I wanted some" Hinata frowned at him, his motives for making them were selfish, but despite this she found it hard to believe. She averted her gaze to the tea pot, and she looked back at him.

"I see you made the tea as well." observed Hinata

"Perceptive aren't we." Sasuke sneered. "So did anyone see you come here?"

"No" said Hinata, quickly. Sasuke took a bun, taking a bite of it, and he studied her, intently. Hinata was smart not telling anyone that she had come to see him, Sasuke had to give her that much. There were was a prolonged silence exchanged between them, and Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Good" said Sasuke, apathetically. Hinata looked at him, shocked and she didn't know how to react. This Sasuke was quite different from the one that she had met before. She couldn't believe that he made all the food, Hinata would have to repay him for his efforts despite him saying that it was for himself because it was simply too much.

"So you spend a lot of time cooking?" asked Hinata, curiously

"I live by myself." Sasuke said this, short, obviously not wanting to dwell on it. "I have to find something to do." Hinata looked at him, intently, and she sipped her tea.

"You will have to teach me how to cook" said Hinata, smiling warmly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and his grip tightened on the tea cup.

"Defiant aren't you?" asked Sasuke, curtly. Hinata looked at him, shocked and Sasuke glared at her. "The future heir of the Hyuga clan saying that she want to spend more time around a demon"

"You are not a demon." said Hinata, quickly. Sasuke looked at her, as this seemed to anger him even more, and he cringed, angrily.

"That is naïve." Sasuke said this, harshly. "I am sure that you have heard of everything that I have done." Hinata's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, and her eyebrows furrowed together.

"I say that you are demon then you are not." Hinata murmured, lowly. "Don't call me naïve for thinking that either, I am entitled to my own perceptions about others."

"Oh?" Sasuke asked in a mocking tone. "And do your any of your "shinobi" friends know about your liberal ideals, I am sure that they would beg to differ."

"No, they don't" said Hinata, angrily. "This is something that I am telling you."

"A waste of efforts on your part." exasperated Sasuke. His face glossed over to his unfathomable expression, Hinata frowned at him in confusion, and she sat there across from him, contemplating.

"_Was he trying to make himself out to be a demon?" _Hinata asked herself. _"If so why was he demonizing himself?" _

"_Why is she telling me this superfluous information?" _Thought Sasuke_. "If she thinks that somehow it will make me soft then she is sadly mistaken."_

* * *

They continued to drink their tea, and eat the buns in silence. Hinata found herself, filling on the buns, and she knew that it would ruin her dinner. Her father would want to know why didn't want to eat dinner, so she figured that she would have to lie to him about going out to eat somewhere by herself. Sasuke watched her take each bun off the small plate, timidly, and he looked at her, coldly. Her mannerism were certainly one consistent with a woman who had been raised in an elite family. They annoyed him. Sasuke stood up when the tea was finished, and he looked at her, intently.

"Do you want more?" asked Sasuke, nonchalantly. Hinata looked at him, baffled, and she couldn't help, but chuckle. "Did I say something humorous?"

"I can't or drink anymore" said Hinata, chuckling as she placed a hand on her stomach. "I am so full that I think I am going to burst." Sasuke looked at her with no ounce of the humor reaching him, and he walked over to clear the table. Hinata seemed to be easing herself around him, Sasuke could tell by her body language, but he kept his guard up. Sasuke _always_ kept his guard up. He placed the buns inside of a small bento like box after cleaning off all the dishes. Sasuke handed her the remaining buns inside of the box, and she looked at him, speechless.

"Take them" said Sasuke, coolly. Hinata looked at him, shocked, and she frowned at him.

"What about you?" Hinata asked, instantly without thinking about what not to say.

"I am none of your concern or do you want me to throw them away." Hinata shook her head, taking them, and Sasuke looked at her, almost bored.

"You're a weird one." Sasuke looked outside, noticing it was starting to get dark outside, but Hinata knew it was time to leave. She began walk out of the kitchen, however Hinata stopped at the door, turning around to face him.

"I am training tomorrow by myself." Hinata found herself, smiling at him, but Sasuke wasn't looking at her.

"I heard you have impeccable fighting skills, please join me tomorrow, I will be training by the waterfall in the kukoji forest." Hinata turned on her heels, heading out of the Uchiha's estate, and she made sure no one saw her leave. As she walked down the street, she touched the bento like box, the box adorned in flowers, and Hinata found that she had enjoyed it overlooking their minor verbal altercation. He didn't have to give her the extra food let over, and that made it seem that there was an unusual kindness in him. Hinata found Sasuke to be an enigma, not necessarily evil, and she found herself arriving to a concluding thought.

"_Sasuke Uchiha was definitely not the man that everyone made him out to be" _Hinata concluded. That was one thing she was certain of despite her cautiousness.

* * *

Sasuke found himself, standing in the kitchen after Hinata had left, and he had a smirk on his face. So it turned out that inviting her was not a waste of his time, but instead it was a step forward in obtaining his goal. He would be able to see her byakugan in action up close, and Sasuke want to test his sharingan against it. An interesting clash between to historically powerful kekkei genkai, it made Sasuke chuckle at the sheer delight of the event, and he found himself looking forward to tomorrow. Something that he hadn't done in a long time.

**Please review the story/or each chapter, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- FireGladiator.**

**Note: Next chapter will be Hinata and Sasuke training with one another, Sasuke learning about her byakugan as well as her fighting style, and Hinata learning about his sharingan and his fighting style.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sasuke stood in front of tree, the bark was stripped off the trunk, and some of the remnants of the bark burned black. His hand crackled with the electrifying cloud of chidori, and the chidori descended down his katana. The katana was sharp, the blade didn't have a dull aspect on it because Sasuke made sure that when he brought down the sword onto his enemy. He had every intention of cutting flesh. He had been training on the tree for hours, and yet, he wasn't even tired. He was going to spar with her that he was going to make sure of because Sasuke wanted to see her weak. He wanted to her to make him show her mercy, although that in itself was questionable. Mercy was for the weak. A light breeze passed throughout the trees, causing some leaves to drop, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He moved at an unfathomably fast pace, cutting every leaf that fell into halves, and Sasuke ended up on the opposite side. He turned around to see the product of his blade, the leaves turned into tattered pieces as they fell to the ground, and Sasuke smirked to himself. Sasuke deactivated his chidori, sheathing his katana, and he walked over picking up his cloak off the ground. He had been practicing since early this morning when the sun rose, that is if practicing was what you wanted to call it. Sasuke was merely testing to see if his settled life had softened up his abilities, but he knew it had not. Sasuke just liked to see his power in action, and Sasuke put on his cloak. He bent his legs, jumping onto a tree branch, and headed for the kukoji forest where Hinata was training at.

* * *

Hinata huffed as she trained on the wooden dummy, she turned on her heels and grabbed shuriken out of her pocket. The wooden dummy had targets drawn on it, Hinata flipped in the air as she threw the shuriken, and the shuriken hit the targets, precisely in the middle. She sighed, heavily as she walked up the dummy, and Hinata reached to take the shuriken off the dummy. However, she felt as if she were not alone, and her mouth curved into a smile. She turned around, her eyes resting on a tree, and Sasuke stood behind the tree. His sharingan was activated, he looked like a shadow with glowing red eyes, and he stepped out into the opening.

"I didn't think you would come" said Hinata

"Why would you think that?" Sasuke asked, coldly. Hinata shrugged as a response to the question, and she walked up to him. She handed him a shuriken, Sasuke looked at it, and he shook his head. "You invited me to train with you" Sasuke unsheathed his katana, and he smirked at her. "Now, it would be rude for you to disappoint your guest, so I want to spar with you" Hinata looked at him, shocked and then her face glossed over into a determined expression.

"Okay" Hinata took a few steps away from him, and she took a deep breath. Sasuke stood in front of Hinata, Hinata looked at him, intently as she held up her hands. She moved into a certain position, closing her eyes, and Sasuke threw off his cloak. He pulled out his katana, and Hinata activated her byakugan. Sasuke stood there and he narrowed his eyes. Sasuke knew couldn't let her touch him because it would dampen his chakra flow wherever she hit him. Hinata looked at him, carefully, and she knew that the sharingan was a power that was incomprehensibly powerful. Hinata also knew that he would be able to follow her movements even copy some of her moves so it just meant that she would have to move faster than what his sharingan could predict. In addition, she would have to use new moves over and over with him each time. Hinata took a deep breath, seeing that Sasuke was not going to come after her first, and she ran up to him as fast as she could. Sasuke stood there, unmoving, and she frowned at him. However, when she was a few feet away from him, he held up her sword and charged after her. Sasuke held up his sword, ready to cut her down, and she avoided him, bending backwards. The katana swiped the air, catching some of her hair, and Sasuke looked at her, coldly.

"Oh well" Sasuke sneered. "It will grow back" Hinata looked at him, angrily and she tried to hit him in the side. He turned, kicking her in the back, and she looked at him, shocked. She caught sight of him, looking at her almost disgusted, and Hinata couldn't understand why.

"_Was it because he had the upper hand now? Or maybe he thought she was weak._ Hinata flipped on her feet, she stood in a different stance, the position of the eight gentle fists, and she saw Sasuke look at her, apathetically. However, his eyes narrowed as he began to notice what she was doing, and he moved, quickly. Yet, Hinata was beside him as he moved and his lips parted, slightly. A small ray of surprise flickered across his face, and Hinata smiled at him.

"I got you." Hinata hit his side, Sasuke cursed underneath his breath, and he flipped back away from her. Hinata could tell that it only weakened his chakra, but was nothing serious. His chakra was unbelievably overwhelming and powerful. Sasuke was caught a little off guard, she did move fast, faster than what he could follow at the time, he didn't know how she did it, but it was definitely more of something he wanted to see. Sasuke charged back at her, as he activated the chidori, and it descended down the blade. Hinata could tell that he was serious in every fight, he had the killer intent, and in every fight whether training or not, Sasuke fought to kill. Her eyes widened at this epiphany.

_Was he going to try to kill her?_

* * *

Hinata avoided him by bending the opposite way as he went to stab her, but instead Sasuke grabbed her jacket, roughly. She looked at him, shocked, and Sasuke stared at her, coolly. He held his sword up in the air, Hinata gasped, slightly as she slipped out of her jacket, and she moved fast underneath him as he stuck the hollow empty air where she would be. Hinata ducked underneath his arm, hitting the arm in which the chidori flowed out of. It immediately stopped, Sasuke cringed, slightly and Hinata huffed, heavily. She had on a black V-neck sleeveless top, Sasuke looked at her, intently, and Hinata felt exposed without her jacket on. The black top clung to Hinata's thin silhouette, it was a change from seeing her in the baggy clothing that hid her frame, and Sasuke smirked at her. It was a nice sight to see. Sasuke tossed the jacket aside, he didn't seem to care as he flipped his katana back into his other hand. He charged back after her, Sasuke could tell that his chakra was half gone as a result of being hit by her twice, and he was not going to allow her to do that again. He hissed, angrily at himself, and Hinata pulled out a kunai. She infused the kunai with some of her chakra, sending them his way, and Sasuke knocked them out of the way. However, one managed to cut his cheek, blood trickled down his cheek, it was only a minor slit on his skin, and Hinata charged after him. Sasuke held up his katana, Hinata went to hit him, but he ducked underneath her. It was the same movement that Hinata had just pulled on him, and he balled up his fist. She noticed his clenched fist, Sasuke punched her in the stomach, and Hinata's eyes widened at him. The punch was not hard, but enough to take the breath out of her. She gasped, losing her breath, Sasuke knew she had another trick up her sleeve, and Hinata jumped away from him. She held her stomach, wincing, slightly, and thanking herself that she didn't eat breakfast. Hinata charged after him, moving as fast as she could, and Sasuke stood there, waiting for her. He always waited for his opponent. Hinata acted as if she were going to punch him in the arm, Sasuke was following her movements, and it was what she wanted. She used her other arm, hoping to hit him, but he turned to avoid the hit. Sasuke drew back his hand with chidori as a murderous glare fell over his face, and Hinata speed up her movements. Sasuke went to punch her in the chest with his chidori infused hand, it wasn't enough to kill her, but it was enough to stun her. Hinata avoided the punch, barely, and she pursed her lips. She turned in the opposite way of his movements, hitting him right in the middle of where she noticed his chakra was flowing out, and the chidori disappeared. Sasuke growled, lowly, kicking her in the side, and she flipped onto the ground a few feet away from them. Hinata's body trembled, slightly as she held her side, and Hinata huffed, excessively. Sasuke's face glossed over into an unfathomable expression, and Hinata could tell that he wasn't even tired.

"I thought we were training" said Hinata, breathlessly. Sasuke walked over to her, sheathing his katana back up, and he stared at her, intently.

"We are" said Sasuke. Hinata looked at him as dismay fell over her face, she was starting to wonder about Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke could tell that she was contemplating about him, it was evident on her face, but he was impressed with her. There were not many people who spared with him that could still move, she was a strong woman, he had to give her that, and she was perfect for him. "I can see you contemplating" His voice was cold, and Hinata looked at him, shocked.

"What kind of training was this?" asked Hinata, lowly

"The kind you get when you are not affiliated with a village" said Sasuke, coolly. "The kind of training that would keep you surviving in the real world"

"A one sided spar doesn't exactly seem fair." Hinata said, angrily. "And when I said training I said to train the shinobi way"

"Hmph, that wouldn't do you any good" Sasuke mocked. Hinata's eyebrows furrowed together, and she rolled over on the ground, laying on her back.

"I see" said Hinata, closing her eyes. "So I guess whenever I invite you to train with me, then you will try to kill me." She heard footsteps walk up to her, and she opened her eyes. Hinata saw Sasuke knelt down as he looked at her, expressionless, and she looked at him, shocked. She was able to notice his fair skin, his onyx eyes, and his black hair. Hinata felt her cheeks turn red at the thought of this, Sasuke was truly a handsome man.

"No, I won't kill you" Sasuke assured. It was the first person that he had ever promised anything to in a while, Sasuke was going to stay true to his promise as he stayed true to his promise to Itachi about taking down all those who thought about using the Uchiha as tools to carry out their dark intentions. Therefore, if they did come face to face in a fight, he would only severely wound her, but he wouldn't kill her. Hinata looked at him, skeptically, and she pursed her lips.

"You say that"

"I said that I wouldn't" Sasuke hissed, angrily. "That should be enough validation" Sasuke stood up, extending his hand out to her, and Hinata's lips parted, slightly. "Here" Sasuke looked at her, intently, Hinata lifted up, and she reached out her hand. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her up onto her feet, and Hinata stumbled forward. She fell into him, pressing herself up against him as she felt her cheeks flush red, quickly, and Sasuke pushed her away, quickly almost as if she had burned him.

"S-sorry!" Hinata stammered, breathlessly. Sasuke glared at her, turning on his heels, and Hinata hit herself against her forehead with her hand as she knew that was a stupid thing to do. She hated her clumsiness, Sasuke grabbed her jacket, tossing it to her, and Sasuke put on his cloak.

"You should really leave the jacket off" said Sasuke. Hinata couldn't see his face only his back, but she looked at him, confused. _Was that a compliment?_ There was a rustling in the bushes, a familiar chakra came in the air, and Hinata's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

"Hey, Hinata, I heard you were training out here alone, and thought you could use some company" said Lee. He stepped out of the bushes, his eyes immediately resting on Sasuke, and he got into a defensive stance. "Miss Hinata, please allow me to protect you!"

"I see you're as lively as ever" Sasuke said, coldly. Hinata stepped in front of Lee, waving her hands, and she laughed at him, nervously.

"That is very kind of you, Lee" said Hinata, chuckling at him. "But Sasuke is not here to harm me." Lee's bushy eyebrows furrowed together as he relaxed, and he looked at her, confused.

"Why is he here?" asked Lee, curiously. "And how do you know that?" Hinata began to speak, looking at Sasuke who looked back at her, intently and she knew he was interested in what she would say.

"I-I just merely b-bumped into him" fumbled Hinata, quickly. She cursed herself for stuttering as Hinata thought she was rid of that forever. "And if he were to harm me, don't you think he would do it now?" Lee sighed at her, his body was still tense, and she knew that he had not lost his defensiveness.

"I guess you are right" said Lee. Sasuke let out a low chuckle causing them to turn around, and he walked up to them. Lee looked at him, intently, and Sasuke pushed past Hinata. He bumped her in the shoulder causing her to stumble to the side, and Lee growled at him.

"Hey, watch where you are going!" Lee shouted, angrily. Sasuke unsheathed his katana, pointing it at lee, and his eyes narrowed, slightly. Lee looked at him, cringing, and he balled up his fists.

"Tell her to get out of my way" said Sasuke, coldly. His eyes flicked to Hinata, Hinata looked at him, speechless, and she frowned at him.

"I am right here." Hinata snapped at him. "Please don't talk about me in third person"

"Hmph!" Sasuke turned on his heels, heading out the forest, and Hinata watched him disappear. Lee turned to Hinata, placing a hand on her shoulder, and he smiled at her.

"Sorry, you never know what Sasuke is thinking though" said Lee, sighing. "Just because he doesn't attack, doesn't mean he won't in the future"

"_Oh!" how right Lee was!" she never knew what Sasuke was thinking, one minute he is one way with her, and he returns to his normal self when he is around others" _Hinata thought to herself. "_for a moment, She thought Sasuke was going to kill her when they were training" _ The aching pain in her stomach and side were a testimony to that fact, Hinata even had a few scratches on her face where she had hit the ground, but nothing serious. However, she remembered that he had promised not to kill her, and Hinata began to question her involvement with him.

"_Did she really want to associate herself with Sasuke?" No! Maybe Sasuke wanted to reach out to someone, but didn't know how to?" _Hinata found herself conflicted with these thoughts, she came to a final resolution that she would have to go to his estate, and talk to him, personally about what his true intentions were with her.

"Hey, Hinata" Lee said, worriedly. Hinata snapped out of her thoughts, and she smiled at him as embarrassment fell over her face.

"Oh, sorry!" apologized Hinata, quickly. "I was daydreaming"

"Oh that is okay!" said Lee, as he chuckled at her with a grin coming across his face. "Now would you like to spar, I want to see if you training has paid off, I know it has?" Hinata rested her hand on his shoulder, and she looked at him, warmly.

" Sorry, lee, I have been out here all day long" said Hinata " and I am exhausted, if wouldn't be much of a spar if I am tired as I am now, maybe another time" Hinata smiled at him, and she could feel Lee's stare bore into her back as she walked away.

* * *

Sasuke jumped through the forest, he found himself, cringing, and he stopped, standing on a branch of a high tree. There was one realization that started to come up in his mind, he knew if he were to have Hinata around him, if he were to make her his ally, then he would come face to face with his everyone in his past. This included Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Kiba, Ino, and that was only the beginning of it. _Did he want that?_ Sasuke cursed himself, and he started to find himself presented with something that he had never faced before. It was _conflicting emotions. _Why did he promise her that he would not _kill _her? He had allies before, and Sasuke killed them without a second thought. Hell, he had even killed friends without promise. _No!_ Sasuke promised her that he wouldn't kill her because it would be a pity to allow death to take away the power that she possessed away from the world. Once satisfied with that conclusion, he bent his legs to continue jumping through the forest, but Sasuke was not truly convinced with that conclusion. Sasuke knew that it was not the _real _reason why he promised not to kill her.

**Please review the story/or each chapter, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- FireGladiator.**

**Note: Next chapter, Hinata questions Sasuke about his intentions, Sasuke conflicting emotions become more and more, and he starts to interact with Hinata on a more personal level.**

**Note 2: This chapter and the future ones to come will start to become longer as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for everyone's reviews so far, I really do appreciate all of your feedback, Thank you mac2, A sunny place for Sasuke, Key To The Lavender's Plan, BekotaTheMonsterHuntress, as well as many others for your consistent reviews. Once again, I thank you so much. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. **

Chapter 5

Sasuke sat in his living room, the stillness of the house was comforting, and he stared at the wall, contemplating. His kimono was tied loosely on his upper body with the sleeves fell down his shoulders exposing his chest.

"_I can't believe that I promised her that I wouldn't kill her, I have never done that with someone before." _Thought Sasuke to himself. _"How could such a woman bring me to do something like that?" _Sasuke thought back to when she laid down on the ground after their spar, her long hair curled around her shoulders, and her petite body. He scoffed at himself, immediately, for even conceiving the thought, and Sasuke ran his hands through his hair. Sure! He had been around women before, this included Sakura, Karin, and women that he had fought in battles. However, Sasuke had never given any of them second thought, so why was Hinata invading his mind? This was a problem, Sasuke _needed_ to get away from her, she was bringing about thoughts that he had never considered once before. Hell, who know what else she could bring him to do! But, what about that power that she held? He would not abandon his quest so easily, how about he stay away from just for now? _After all, all good things come to those who wait._ A knock came at the door, Sasuke frowned to himself since he knew that he closed the gate, and his eyes narrowed. He got up, grabbing his katana, and he approached the front door, cautiously. The knocking continued, and Sasuke jerked open the door. Naruto smiled at him, Sasuke's face glossed over into a sinister expression, and he kept his hand on the hilt of the katana.

"What are you doing here, it is not your time to come bother me again." Sasuke hissed, angrily. Naruto crossed his arms, and he looked at Sasuke, intently.

"I am here to ask you why you were in the kukoji forest." Naruto stated, coolly. He kept a warm smile on his face, Sasuke crossed his arms, and he cringed, slightly.

"Last time I checked, I can go wherever the fuck I please under our agreement." Sasuke growled, lowly.

"Yes but you threatened one of my friends."

"Who the fuck is that?" asked Sasuke. "You mean that overzealous Lee?" believe me, and you of all people should know when I threaten you, you usually wind up dead."

"You drew your sword on him."

"What you keeping tabs on me more than usual?" Sasuke sneered, angrily. "That is so like you." I told you as long as people stay out of my way that I wouldn't bother them, and Lee was in my way."

"Please keep in mind the agreement, Sasuke, and what violates it." Naruto looked at him, sighing in exhaustion as a sort of sadness fell over his face.

"I didn't touch your precious Lee." Sasuke sneered, icily.

"Why were you in the forest?" Naruto urged, curiously.

"Training." stated Sasuke, curtly.

"Training with Hinata?" asked Naruto. Naruto smiled at him, warmly, and he crossed his arms.

"What are you implying?"

" Have you come around, have you decided to show the Sasuke that I knew you were always to be, I mean Hinata is a very good friend of mine, she is kind, and-" Sasuke cut him off.

"I don't care who she is, friend of yours or not, I was not training with her, now stop sticking your nose in my damn business. " And I will never be what you have idealized me." Sasuke growled, lowly.

"The purpose of the agreement was never to keep tabs on you, Sasuke." Naruto stated, lowly. "It was to see if something in you may arise out of all the darkness that you hold."

"And what is that?" Sasuke hissed, angrily.

"Happiness." Sasuke stared at Naruto now bored, and he turned on his back on him.

"You let yourself in, now show yourself out." Exasperated Sasuke. "Happiness, I have never heard of such insignificant things." Sasuke slammed the door in Naruto's face as hard as he could causing the door to shake, violently, and Sasuke cursed at himself.

"_This is all the more reason to stay away from her!" _Sasuke thought to himself. _"She comes with unwanted bonds." _Sasuke walked outside, sitting down on the porch, and he stared at the opened gate. He watched the villagers pass by his estate, they caught sight of him staring at them, and the villagers would scurry by his place.

"_I should have cut down Lee, that pathetic simpleton." _Sasuke growled to himself.

* * *

Hinata walked through the streets of Konohagakure, her body ached from the spar with Sasuke, and she looked around, carefully. That was a close call when Lee had seen them in the forest together, of course, she wanted to tell Lee that they were training together, but Hinata didn't want to complicate the situation even more. She was going to confront Sasuke about his true intentions with her, and why he acted a different way around her as opposed with others. Hinata turned the corner, and the Uchiha estate became more and more visible. She noticed that the gate was open, and Hinata frowned to herself.

"_That's weird, I have never seen the gate open." _Hinata thought to herself. Sasuke watched Hinata stop in front of his estate, she stared at him, shocked out the corner of her eye, and he crossed his arms. Hinata sighed, heavily to herself, and she walked into the Uchiha estate._ "This is it." _ She took a deep breath, watching Sasuke look at her with cold eyes, and Hinata crossed her arms.

"We need to talk." Hinata stated, coolly. Sasuke looked at her, coldly, and he pursed his lips. Hinata was surprised at how cold his demeanor was, it was colder than when they had first met, and it sent chills down her spine.

"I don't see anyone around" Sasuke sneered, icily.

"Please tell me, Sasuke, why do you act one way around me and another around others?" Hinata asked, curiously. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and he cringed, slightly.

"I have acted no other way around you as opposed to others." Sasuke stated, icily. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Yes, you have at times, shown me a flicker of kindness, but then you show complete disdain towards the other shinobi."

"Kindness?" Sasuke chuckled at her, lowly. "I will humor you though, I did show some Kindness, but you should regard it as something suspicious." Hinata looked at him, shocked, and her lips parted, slightly.

"_So his kindness was never truly anything genuine after all." _

"Why are you so interested in me?" asked Hinata, curiously. She looked at Sasuke, intently, and Sasuke smirked at her, evilly. It made Hinata uneasy, that smirk of his.

"Why does that matter?" Sasuke asked in a mocking tone. Hinata frowned at him, she knew then, it was not because he was lonely that Sasuke had invited her to tea, trained with her, etc. He had motives behind his interest in her. She felt her cheeks get hot in embarrassment, Hinata wanted to truly believe that there was goodness in Sasuke, but he was making it exceedingly difficult to believe.

"_Was there goodness in Sasuke?"_ The question perplexed Hinata.

"I noticed you during our spar, you had been training for that moment, that moment when you could leave me weak against you." Hinata looked at him, intently, and Sasuke kept the smirk on his face.

"Perceptive aren't we?" asked Sasuke

" So that must mean that you invited me to dinner, made that food for me was because you wanted me to trust you, and then at the last minute you take advantage of that." Hinata whispered it, breathlessly.

"Trust is for the weak."

"I am not weak." Hinata activated her byakugan, Sasuke activated his sharingan, and they stared at one another, quietly. Hinata was tired of the powerful thinking that she was weak, having an undeniable faith in the benevolence of humans didn't make you weak, and kindness and love were not ludicrous ideals.

"I didn't say that you were." Sasuke stated, coldly. Hinata looked at him, shocked as her lips parted, slightly, and Sasuke stood up.

"Please stop playing these mind games" Hinata sighed heavily, giving him a weary look, and Sasuke chuckled at her, evilly.

"You don't exact make it hard, Hinata Hyuga." Hinata gasped at him, it was the first time that he had fully said her name, and it was filled with such contempt. "Doesn't matter anyways, I am finished with you for now."

"What?" asked Hinata? She looked at him, confused, and Sasuke looked at her, emotionlessly.

"I want you to stay away from Me." commanded Sasuke, icily. His voice made goose bumps appear on Hinata's arms, and she looked at him almost hurt as her byakugan deactivated. Was he repulsed by her?

"b-but, I- I have to give you back your bento box" Hinata began to fumble over her words, and she bit her lip.

"No, keep it." Sasuke looked at her, coldly, he could tell that it bothered her, and he balled up his fists. "Listen to me, I. Want. You. To. Stay. Away. From. Me."

"I have a question for you?"

"And what pretell may that be?" exasperated Sasuke.

"Is there not a time when you are not taking advantage of others?" asked Hinata, curiously. She looked at him, intently, and Sasuke smirked at her.

"Foolish girl, this world exists solely on people taking advantage of one another" derided Sasuke. "Get used to it." Hinata cringed at him, she detested to show her anger, and she tried to suppress it.

"Tell me, Sasuke Uchiha, aren't you tired?" Sasuke looked at her, expressionless, and he put a hand on his hip.

"Tired of what?"

"Tired of taking advantage of people?" Sasuke chuckled at her.

"Absolutely not, now leave, you are no longer welcome here." Hinata's face turned grim, she nodded at him, silently, and she turned on her heels. He watched her disappear out of the gate, Sasuke walked up to the gate, and he closed it.

"_Was he tired of taking advantage of people, hell no, it is how he got the power he has now, by taking advantage of people, manipulating his emotions, and it was also how his power was bestowed upon him."_ Sasuke thought to himself. _"What a stupid question." _Sasuke turned around, walking back into the house, and he closed the door behind him, once again shutting himself off from the world.

* * *

That night, Sasuke had a dream, it was the first one that he had in many years. There were bodies lying all over the ground, the grass was stained red with their blood, and the smell of death filled the air. The crackling of fire could be heard in the background, its flames kissed the night, and Sasuke stood in the middle of the field. The bodies laid around him, piled on one another with twisted limps, and all signs of life drained from their faces. He had blood staining his clothes, his hands, and his sword. His eyes were gleaming with the mangekyo sharingan, and he didn't seem to notice any of the bodies except for one. The body sat in front of him, upright on its knees and slumped over with the head dangling backwards. It was Itachi Uchiha, his eyes were lifeless, and all color drained from his face. Sasuke knew then that the blood on his hands, his sword, and his body were not just the people that he stood on to get to where he was, but it was also blood of his own family. The blood of an Uchiha. Sasuke opened up his eyes, coming back to reality, and he lifted up. He stared at the darkness in his room, his sharingan activated, and Sasuke growled to himself.

"_Dammit." _Thought Sasuke. He had never given any thoughts about his killings before, he had left any lingering emotions at the grave with Itachi, and it was no doubt the result of Hinata's question. He lifted up his hands as the pale moonlight came in through the window, and he frowned to himself.

_What were these feelings of remorse? How foreign it was to him! Why was he dwelling on such a question? He had cut off the ties with Hinata Hyuga, unless..." _Sasuke balled up his fists, and he began to curse underneath his breath. _"He had allowed Hinata to rub off on him, unintentionally, being around her, being around her ideals, they were contagious like a disease!" how could he let such a thing happen!" _It made sense to him, the promise that he made her, the thoughts about her body, her hair, etc., Hinata had allowed certain emotions that Sasuke buried within himself to arise in him once again. _"Dammit!" _At this sudden epiphany, Sasuke began to realize, it didn't matter if he stayed away from Hinata because she had already infected him.

"_Did this mean that in the process of trying to form an alliance with the heiress, he would find himself becoming a whole other person?" _

"That is exactly what it means." murmured Sasuke underneath his breath. And, for the first time, Sasuke found himself at unclear for what his next move should be. Sasuke got up from his bed, grabbing his katana, and he headed out into the night for some fresh air.

* * *

_Later on that same evening_

Hinata walked through the village, there was no cloud in sight, revealing the moon, and she scanned every corner of the village. She didn't like the idea of being in the village at night, alone, but Hinata had to deliver the report to Naruto on the status of Konohagakure. The village seemed to be in good condition, Hinata hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary nor did she any form of crime. A scream resonated through the air, and Hinata's eyes widened in shock.

"_Guess, I spoke too soon." _Hinata ran in the direction of the scream, and she saw two young women surrounded by five men. She was backed up into a corner, their eyes were filled with lust, and some of the men licked their lips in delight.

"Aww come on girls, you don't want to have some fun?" asked one of the men. He had brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He was muscular, and he had twin swords that sat on each side of his hips.

"Leave us alone!" shouted one of the girls. She trembled, holding the other girl close to her, and the other girl looked at them, fearfully.

"I think that is a no, Yomuko." said the other man placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, and Yomuko shrugged, slightly.

"I guess we will have to force them to play, right Oyugu?" A malicious laugh resonate through the men, and the girls screamed once again.

"Hey!" shouted Hinata. The men turned around, quickly, and they looked at Hinata, shocked. "Leave her alone!" one of the men chuckled at Hinata, Hinata activated her byakugan, and she got into a defensive stance.

"Oh look what we have here!" shouted Oyugu. "The Hyuga heir, a beautiful woman wouldn't you say guys?"

"Yea, a real doll." said one man

"Let's say we have fun with this one, and leave these other lambs alone" They all nodded in agreement, and one of the men charged after her.

"I have always wanted to cut a Hyuga!" shouted Yomuko, frantically. He drew out a kunai, throwing it at her, and Hinata deflected it. She charged after him, and Hinata started to throw shuriken at him. One of the shuriken hit Yomuko in the shoulder, he cursed underneath his breath, and the other men charged after her, throwing multiple weapons. She turned on her heels, spinning and their weapons were easily deflected. Oyugu ran up to her, holding a naginata, and he tried to stab her. Hinata avoided each of his stabs, walking backwards, and she noticed two young men coming behind her. Hinata pursed her lips, the two young men tried to grab her from behind, and she allowed Oyugu to effortlessly try stab her. She bent down, making Oyugu stab one of the other men with it, and the man wailed in agony. She noticed the where their chakra was coming out, Hinata hit their vital chakra points, and they collapsed on the ground. Two of the men laid on the ground, completely drained of chakra, and the other three men including Yomuko nodded at one another. They ran up to her as fast as they could, Hinata went to hit them, but one of the men kicked her in the chest. She stumbled backwards, he took advantage of it, grabbing her arms, and Hinata looked at him, shocked. She cringed, angrily as Yomuko walked up to her, and he smirked at her.

"We got you." Yomuko chuckled. He reached to grab her face, she bit his hand, and he wailed in agony. He raised his hand to slap her, and Hinata closed her eyes, expecting pain.

"Amaterasu" Hinata heard someone whisper, faintly and her eyes flung open. Yomuko hollered in pain as black flames consumed his hand, and Hinata looked to see Sasuke appear out of the shadows. He had his mangekyo sharingan activated, his sword was drawn towards the men, and Hinata looked at him, shocked.

"_Is he saving me?"_ Hinata asked herself. However, Hinata knew that she couldn't stand there, pondering the thoughts, and she stepped on the man's foot as hard as she could. He screamed, letting go of her, and she kneed him as hard as she could in his stomach. He doubled over, dropping to one knee, and Hinata hit him as much as she could, depleting his chakra points. She turned to see Yomuko dropped to the ground with a deformed hand from the black flames, and the final man ran up to her, faster than she could tell. He grabbed her arm, Hinata gasped at him as his grip tightened on her arm, and she winced in pain.

"You!" he shouted, angrily. "You have brought hell upon us!" The crackling of chidori filled Hinata's ears, she watched a sword go through the man's shoulder, and the blade was infused with the blue electric volts. The man let go of her, his body twitching at the electricity, and he collapsed on the ground. His eyes widened as electricity danced on his skin, and Sasuke yanked his sword out of the man. Hinata looked at him, shocked, and Sasuke stared at her, coldly.

"Y-you h-helped me" Hinata said, breathlessly. "Why?" She looked at him, confused, and Sasuke didn't answer her. Instead, he looked at her, emotionlessly, and Hinata frowned at him. "I thought you wanted me to stay away from you."

"It doesn't matter now." Sasuke stated, coolly. "You have already damaged me." Hinata looked at him, perplexed, and she pursed her lips.

"Damaged you, what do you mean?" Hinata asked, curiously. Sasuke looked at her, coldly and she knew that he had no intention of answering the question. There was a silence exchanged between them.

"I didn't help you, you were just merely a cross in my path." Sasuke stated, icily. "Nothing more."

"But why help me?"

"Just let it go." Sasuke sighed, heavily. "I am going home now." He turned on his heels, Hinata watched him walk away from her, and she couldn't help, but smile.

"_There was something alright in Sasuke, she had to give him that." _ Hinata looked at the men laid on the ground before her, and she stared at Yomuko's hand. Sasuke hadn't targeted any part of his body except for his hand that was about to strike her, and Hinata touched her cheek. _"Did seeing a man touch her like that agitate Sasuke to a certain degree?" _ Hinata stared down the path that Sasuke had disappeared into, and she began wonder about him.

"What really goes on inside of your mind, Sasuke_?" _Hinata whispered, quietly into the stillness of the night.

**Please review the story/or each chapter, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- FireGladiator. Please everyone who has favored the chapter or is following it or new guest to it, review it, I really do appreciate the feedback.**

**Note: Next chapter, Hinata thinks of a way that she can repay Sasuke for helping her, this instinctively brings the two closer, and Sasuke starts to come to terms with himself as well as these new emotions. **

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beware: Some profanity in this chapter.**

Chapter 6

"Sasuke!" shouted Naruto, angrily. Sasuke watched Naruto bust through his gate, Sasuke looked up, coldly, and Naruto forced himself through the front door. Naruto searched each room for Sasuke, growing in anger as the results turned up empty, and Sasuke stood in the backyard. He had his katana unsheathed, his sharingan activated, and it sickened him how the kyuubi's chakra invaded his home.

"_Reckless as always, such a fucking dobe."_ Thought Sasuke to himself. Naruto caught sight of him when he passed the kitchen, he looked at Sasuke with an irate expression, and Naruto ran outside towards Sasuke. He stopped in the doorway to the backyard, crossing his arms, and he cringed, revealing his canine like teeth.

"What the hell, Sasuke!" shouted Naruto, furiously. "You violated our agreement!" Sasuke stood there, looking at him with a cold expression, and he didn't bother to deny it nor confirm it. Naruto twitched at the silent Uchiha, and Sasuke smirked at him, evilly.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sasuke mocked, coldly. "Fight me?" Sasuke laughed at him, and Naruto balled up his fists. "You know what will happen when you do, you'll end up with your face in the ground" Naruto growled at him, storming up to him, and he went to punch Sasuke in the face. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's fist with a smirk on his face, and Sasuke kicked him in the stomach. Naruto stumbled backwards, unphased by the kick as the result of the kyuubi no doubt, and Sasuke chuckled at him. His chuckle was sinister, and dark. "You won't fight me, you don't want to damage your precious Konoha."

"Sasuke." Naruto looked at him, intently. "Why did you do that to those men?"

"Do what?" Sasuke asked, curtly, and Naruto growled at him, lowly.

"Stop playing these fucking mind games, you know what." Naruto stated, firmly. "There were a group of men from last night when Hinata was scouting the village, and three of the men, I know that she took out herself, but the other two, I know where you're doing."

"And how do you know this?" Sasuke sneered, apathetically.

" because two of the men, one had his hand burned so badly that he can't even use it anymore, the burns look like the work of black flames, also known as your Amaterasu, and the other man had a deep katana wound inflicted on his chest, and there were signs of the man being electrocuted all over his body." Hissed Naruto, angrily. "And the only person I know who can use chidori like that and Amaterasu is you."

"So he can't use his hand anymore eh?" Sasuke asked, amused.

"_Good!" _Sasuke hissed inside of his mind. _"That is what they get for…for touching her!" _

"Yes, he is crippled now, they may have to cut off his hand because you burned the hand so badly that there is no blood flow going to it, his whole hand is damaged."

"Save your sentimental sympathies for someone who cares." Sasuke growled, lowly.

"I have to throw you in prison" Naruto crossed his arms, Sasuke titled his head, and he looked at Naruto, coldly.

"Oh?" asked Sasuke. "And who is going to do that?"

* * *

"I don't want to fight here, Sasuke." Naruto stated, firmly as he looked at Sasuke, intently.

"I don't give a fuck where we fight." Sasuke chuckled at Naruto, and Naruto narrowed his eyes. There was a silence exchanged between them, and Sasuke cringed, slightly. Sasuke looked up, his eyes narrowing, and he moved to the side. Sakura appeared out of nowhere, her eyes widened as she hit the empty space where Sasuke was and ended up hitting the ground. The ground crackled underneath her super human strength, Sasuke held up his katana, and he went to strike her down. However, he caught sight of a kunai being thrown at him, and Sasuke flipped the other way. He looked to see Ino appear with Kiba, and Shikamaru. Sasuke chuckled at the sight of them, mockingly, and Sakura's eyes narrowed at him.

"Nice to see you again, Sasuke." Sakura said, coolly. "Now you can come with us willingly or not, either way we are taking you in."

" that is what you said when you tried to bring me back to Konohagakure all those years ago, and where did it get you, nowhere." Naruto did some hand signs, a clone appeared next to him, and a blue ball formed in his hands. Once it was finished, Naruto charged after Sasuke as fast as he could, and he looked at him, angrily.

"Rasengan!" shouted Naruto. He went to hit Sasuke with it, Sasuke bent the other way, and he kicked Naruto into the ground. Sasuke watched Naruto's eyes widened, and he caught sight of Shikamaru shadow trying to attach to him. Sasuke's gaze averted to him, he threw a kunai at Shikamaru, and Shikamaru cringed at Sasuke, losing his concentration. Ino stared at Sasuke as she saw apprehension spread across her face, and he charged after her. Kiba grabbed Ino, throwing her out of the way, and Akamaru lunged for Sasuke. Sasuke avoided Akamaru, he lifted Akamaru, and tossed him aside like a rag doll.

"Akamaru!" shouted Kiba "you asshole!"

"I'm tired of this fight." Sasuke said, bored. He stood up, raising his hands to the sky, and Naruto looked at him, frantically.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, warningly. "Don't!" Sasuke looked at him, unphased by the warning, and the cloudless day sky started to darken. Thick black clouds appeared in the sky, lightning crackled in the forming cumulous clouds, and Sasuke smirked at them, evilly. He watched surprise spread across their faces, it was glorious, and a murderous intent spread across Sasuke's face. Lighting started to form in his hand from the sky, Sasuke's eyes rested on Naruto, and Sakura gasped at Sasuke. He watched Sakura run up to him as fast as she could, and she drew back her fist.

"Fool." Sasuke pointed his hand at Sakura, ready to strike her down, and Naruto's eyes widened as dismay fell over his face.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted, quickly as he reached out a hand towards her. Sakura stopped in her tracks, her eyes pulsing with apprehension, and Sasuke smirked at her.

"Stop, stop it now, Sasuke."A voice urged. Hinata came running from around the house, Sasuke stared at her, intently, and her face looked, frightened. Her byakugan was activated, she pulled out her kunai, and she ran up to him.

"Stay back. Hinata!" shouted Kiba. He tried to grab Hinata, she avoided him, and Hinata ran in front of Sasuke despite the yells to get away from him. Sasuke pursed his lips, and Hinata watched the murderous intent in his eyes suddenly dissipate into a cool expression.

* * *

"Sasuke, stop it, please" pleaded Hinata. "I don't want to have to fight you, but I will." There was a silent exchange of looks between them, and Sasuke sighed, heavily. He dropped his arm, slowly, not taking his eyes off Hinata, and the clouds broke back into the cloudless day. The sun warmed Hinata's skin, it lit up the cracked earth where Sakura had tried to hit Sasuke, and Hinata could feel their stares of shock boring into her back. A weary smile spread across her face, and she took a deep breath. "Thank you, Sasuke."

"For what?" Sasuke asked, coldly.

"For saving me last night." Hinata whispered, lowly. "Now, I have to save you." Hinata turned around, she met Naruto's shocked look, and she cleared her throat. She hated to be put on the spot.

"Naruto, about those men last night, I wrote in the report that they had some sinister intentions for the young girls, they were corning in the village right?" Naruto blinked at her, baffled before what she said could register in his mind, and he cleared his throat.

"What about it?" Naruto asked, curiously. Sasuke watched Sakura look at him with her mouth hung agape, speechless.

"Well, the two girls ran away, and those men began to come after me." Hinata bit her lip, and Ino's eyes widened at her face.

"You mean they tried to rape you!" shouted Ino, angrily.

"If I let them have their way, they would have." Hinata said, shakily. "I managed to take out those three men, but the other two overtook me, and…" Her voice trailed off as nervousness over took her. "S-Sasuke saved me from those two men." Sasuke saw all of their faces turn to him, instantly, and Sasuke stared back, quietly.

"What!" Kiba blurted out, quickly." That can't be true... he's a demon!"

"No, is true, I promise" Hinata assured. Sasuke stared directly at Naruto, Naruto looked at him, speechless, and he crossed his arms.

"_She has guts, I have to give her that, intercepting into my fight like that." _Sasuke thought to himself.

Kiba broke the ice, he walked up to Sasuke, and he frowned at Sasuke.

"Is that what happened, Uchiha?" Kiba asked, curiously. "Or is Hinata just trying to save your ass from a beat down."

"You like living right?" Sasuke asked, coldly. "Back the fuck away from me."

"Sasuke!" shouted Naruto. Naruto walked up to Sasuke, and he balled up his fists. "I saw that look on your eyes, and frankly, I would have assumed that you didn't change, but this new information gives make me second guess that thought." Why didn't you tell me?"

"It doesn't concern you." Sasuke hissed, icily

"Well!" A silly smile came across Naruto's face, and he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "I guess you are not in violation of our agreement, that is if it really did happen?" They looked at Sasuke for an answer, and Hinata stared at him, awaiting the answer. Sasuke looked at Naruto's hand on his shoulder, and he cringed, slightly. He kicked Naruto away from him, Naruto stumbled backwards as he held his ribs, and Sakura ran up to him.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" asked Sakura, concerned. Naruto nodded at her, but he didn't take his eyes off Sasuke.

"I thought it was considered to be benevolent to save a woman from a group of ravenous wolves." Sasuke stated, coolly.

"_Benevolence, oh how that word tasted awful in Sasuke's mouth!" _

"Well, I'll be damned" Sakura said, breathlessly. Shikamaru sighed, lazily, and he started to walk off.

"This is a waste of time, I'm going, tell me when I am really needed." Shikamaru disappeared into a cloud of smoke, Ino looked at him, shocked, and Naruto smirked at Sasuke.

"Well, I have never seen you save a woman, I am sure that would have been a sight to see!" exclaimed Naruto.

* * *

"Get the hell off my estate." Sasuke commanded, harshly. "And you better fix that ground that your dumbass wife broke." His gaze averted to Sakura, she looked at him with eyebrows furrowing together, and she balled up her fists. Naruto chuckled at Sasuke, rubbing his hand behind his head, and he nodded at him.

"I will try to." Assured Naruto.

"_And wipe that stupid smile off your face."_

Ino got up, looking at Sasuke, astonished, and she disappeared out of the estate. Kiba ran up to Hinata, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank goodness you are okay." Said Kiba. "From now on you will not go scouting alone." Hinata nodded at him, a warm smile spread across her face, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Kiba's hands rested on Hinata's shoulders.

It irked him, slightly.

"_What the hell is this?" _Sasuke asked himself. Kiba shot one final glare at Sasuke, he disappeared off the estate, and Sakura walked up to Sasuke.

"I have never seen you do anything for anyone, not even a woman." Sakura said, skeptically. "What are you playing?" Sasuke looked at her, apathetically, and he put a hand on his hip.

"Get out." Sasuke hissed, coldly. "Or I will strike you down for real this time." Sakura looked at him, intently, and then she nodded at him.

"I'll see you back home, Naruto." Said Sakura, glaring down Sasuke.

"Okay." Said Naruto. Sakura disappeared, Naruto smiled at Hinata, and Hinata looked at him.

"I have caused this, I'm sorry" apologized Hinata, quickly.

"No, you didn't it was my fault, I jumped to conclusions" assured Naruto. Sasuke watched Naruto look at him. "Thank you for saving, Sakura." Hinata nodded at Naruto.

"Of course, she is your wife" said Hinata, breathlessly. Naruto gave her one last smile, and he turned to Sasuke.

"If you would've have struck down, Sakura then you would have truly been in violations of our agreement, and I would have killed you." Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes. "This was a close call."

* * *

"Next time, I won't hesitate." Warned Sasuke, harshly

"Will make a note of." Naruto smirked at Sasuke, and he disappeared off the estate. Hinata stared at Sasuke, Sasuke walked up to her, and she crossed her arms.

"I can't believe you almost struck down, Sakura!" shouted Hinata. "She is your former comrade."

"That's right, _former_ comrade" Sasuke clarified, coldly.

"I don't get you, Sasuke, first you save me then you almost strike down my friend." Hinata stated, coolly. Hinata stared at him, intently, and Sasuke looked at her, coldly. She thought back to how quickly his face changed when he caught sight of her, and she pursed her lips.

"You don't have to get me." Sasuke said, curtly. "But there is one thing for certain."

"And what is that?" Sasuke leaned into Hinata, and she backed away. However, Sasuke grabbed her shoulders, firmly, it was the first physical contact between the two, and it sent chills down Hinata's spine. Hinata gasped at his touch, he leaned over, and she could feel his breath against her skin. His breath placed goose bumps on her skin, and she shuddered, slightly. Her cheeks grew hot in bashfulness.

"_Your cheeks are a nice color of red." _Sasuke looked at Hinata out of the corner of his eye, quietly.

"I don't like it when other men touch you so carelessly." Sasuke stated, coolly. Hinata's eyes widened, she thought back to last night, and Hinata broke free of him.

"You crippled that man!" shouted Hinata, angrily.

"So?"

"Don't you feel any remorse for your actions?"

"Would you have preferred I kill those men?" Hinata sighed, exhausted from the argument, and she ran her hands through her hair.

"No, I don't think you would have killed those men." Sasuke's eyes narrowed at her, and Hinata looked at him, intently.

"And what makes you think that I wouldn't?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth.

"Because I stopped you from injuring Sakura, and you listened to me, I could have asked you not to kill those men."

"As if I take orders from anyone!" Sasuke's cool demeanor broke, and he yelled at her, enraged. Hinata couldn't help, but smile at the sight.

"_He's changing." _Hinata thought to herself. Sasuke returned to his cool composure, and Sasuke crossed his arms.

"You have caused problems for me, Hyuuga." Sasuke stated, coldly. "In more ways than one."

"Care to enlighten me?" asked Hinata, curiously.

"Now since you have revealed that I "saved" you, everyone will have an even greater sense of false hope of me going on some redemption road" Sasuke informed Hinata as he scoffed at the thought.

"Is that so bad?" Hinata frowned at him, Sasuke looked at her, intently, and he turned on his heels.

* * *

"See yourself out, I have had enough of seeing all you Konoha ninja for one day." Sasuke informed, apathetically. Hinata watched him close the back door, and she took a deep breath. Before she left the Uchiha estate, she looked back at the broken ground, and Hinata couldn't believe herself. She had managed to stop one of the most powerful ninja aside from Naruto, but Hinata was surprised at how willing Sasuke was to comply with her demands. She wrapped her arms across her chest, touching her shoulders, and her shoulders still burned from Sasuke's touch. Her cheeks turned red as she thought back to what he said, and Hinata couldn't help but smile.

"_I see you are starting to open up a little, Sasuke, I like that." _Hinata thought to herself as she made her way out of his estate.

* * *

The villagers quickly learned about the altercation between the Uchiha had with the Hokage and Konoha's most recognized shinobi within his own backyard. There was talk among them as to why the altercation had mistaken place, and one thing was for certain. Konoha's inhabitants sure were nosy. Sasuke didn't even have to venture out of his estate to hear some of the reasons, they were not discreet by no means with their gossip as they passed by his gates.

"_I can't believe that I allowed her to stop me from striking down, Sakura." _Sasuke looked at his hand as he sat in his kitchen, and he frowned to himself. No woman had ever been able to do that to him before! There were plenty of times women screamed for him to stop his actions, Karin when he struck her down with danzo, etc., but none of them got through to him. Not like Hinata Hyuga did, it was definitely clear now that she had infected him with her presence as well as her ideals. _"There is no sense in fighting it anymore." _Sasuke had already fallen victim to the disease in all areas. He sighed to himself. Sasuke had to admit, it was nice to touch her, she was so fragile, her shoulders, everything about her, and he was so destructive. An interesting dichotomy no doubt. Sasuke heard something drop on his porch, his eyes narrowed, quickly, and he walked outside. The gates to his estate hung open, the latch that once held them together was completely demolished due to Naruto, and villagers snuck peeks at Sasuke's estate. The dog watched the villagers, inquisitively as he sat on the porch, and next to him was Sasuke's bento like box. Sasuke looked at the box, intently, and he walked up to it. He picked up the box, it was heavy with food, and he opened up it. Several rows of rolled crab perfectly aligned beside each other sat in the box, and Sasuke closed it, quickly.

"Hmph!" Sasuke grunted, condescendingly. "There is no way that she made that by herself." Still, Sasuke couldn't help but a smirk at the thought of Hinata taking credit for preparing him food at the expense of her servants.

**Please review the story/or each chapter, I would greatly appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed it as there will be more to come- FireGladiator. Please everyone who has favored the chapter or is following it or new guest to it, review it, I really do appreciate the feedback.**

**Note: Next chapter, a festival is coming up and the village is preparing for it, Hinata interacts with Sasuke on an even more personal level, and Naruto, Sakura, Ino... etc., all start to notice Sasuke is changing and it is met with mixed feelings. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Attention all of my readers! **

" **I have begun to rewrite A Powerful Alliance because I have notice a couple of things wrong with it, please read The Beauty of Power. It is the rewritten version of A Powerful Alliance, and review it."- FireGladiator. Thank you and I hope everyone enjoys The Beauty of Power more than A Powerful Alliance and if not just as much. Thank you again, everyone. **


End file.
